Dark
by HiHoranImFood
Summary: Fan Fiction de One Direction original en ingles, yo solo la tradusco, la autora me diò el permiso. si desean contactarla pueden hacerlo en twitter: @han rawrr si desean contactarme en twitter soy: @HiHoranImFood o @LikeaCurlyPanda. disfruten la historia, besos G.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Notè inmediatamente el grupo de mis amigos en el cuarto repleto de gente. La fiesta ya habia comenzado horas atras y con el avanzar de la noche la casa dificilmente podia contener a los numerosos adolescentes intoxicados.

Fues entonces que notè a un chico un poco atractivo aparecer desde la cocina. Su sonrisa le iluminaba la cara, sus ojos marrones brillaban miràndome; mis labios mostraron una timida sonrisa cuando inicio a acercarse a mi. Todavia quede desilusionada cuando se detuvo improvisamente, moviendo la mirada de mi hacia un punto sobre mi hombro. Me gire para descubrir que estaba mirando: un chico alto con cabellos rizados oscuros lo miraba duramente, estaba enojado. Al inicio no lo reconocì, pero rapidamente me vino a la mente el recuerdo de una horrible historia que una amiga me habia contado. Aquel chico una noche habia perdido el control, golpeando a otro chico hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Tenìa un pasado lleno de episodios en los que su comportamiento habia sido violento, por eso no me sorprendì cuando mi chico de ojos marrones retrocediò: regresò de donde habìa salido sin ni si quiera volver a mirarme.

Podia sentir los latidos de mi corazòn en las orejas, mi boca iniciaba a secarse. Me quedè inmòvil en mi lugar cuando la intimidante altura del chico me hizo sombra. Mis ojos se movieron nerviosamente sobre todo su cuerpo, mi dedos apretaron fuertemente el vaso que tenia en una de mis manos. Sus jeans se acoplaban perfectamente a el, mientras que su polo blanco cubrìa su tòrax; no podia encontrar la mirada oscura que tenìa, la que seguramente estaba mirandome a la cara.

**"Baila conmigo." **dijo con la voz ronca

No tuve tiempo de responder que me tirò asìa el, haciendo caer el vaso que tenia en la mano; su grande mano se apoyò en la parte baja de mi espalda, apretandome contra su cuerpo. Mi mano se apoyò fugazmente en su pecho para evitar quedar aplastada completamente en su cuerpo. Su ruda acciòn me dejò practicamente sin palabras: nadie nunca me habia tratado de esa manera antes de entonces. Mis dedos estaban cerrados mientras el chico sin nombre me animaba a poner mis manos en su cuello.

Recogiendo toda la fuerza y la valentia que me quedaba alzè la mirada, me maraville al encontrar un par de ojos brillantes mirandome: eran casì del color jade, enmarcados de cejas oscuras. Velozmente botè todas las descargas electricas que habian iniciado a viajar por todo mi cuerpo. Mi atenciòn creciò mas cuando sus rosados labios en forma de corazòn me mostraron una sonrisa.

**"Como te llamas, bellisima?"**

**"B-Bo" **tartamudee, èl me sonriò, moviendo su oprimente presencia asia mi oreja

**"Yo soy Harry" **susurrò con voz caliente

Antes de que se alejara, sus labios premieron en un punto apenas abajo de mi oreja. Cerrè los ojos y apretè mas fuerte su cuello; me asuste cuando premiò sus caderas contra las mias. Una profunda risita vibrò en su pecho, ya que seguramente se estaba divirtiendo de las reacciones que obtenia de mi parte. No habia sentido nunca nada parecido a eso y creo que era mas que obvio.

**"Me gustas" **sonriò **"Eres tan... inocente"**

Su oscura mirada cayò sobre mis pechos y gracias a su altura tuvo la posibilidad de concentrarse en la abertura de mi top. Mis dedos se movieron de su puesto, detras de su cuello.

Sentia crecer cada vez mas las ganas de golpearle la cara con la palma de mi mano pero me forcè a no hacerlo ya que todavia estaba asustada de la imponencia del chico. Alzè las manos para empujarlo lejos de mi, pero me cogio de las muñecas.

**"Ahora, ahora" **dijo con la voz ronca

Harry puso mis brazos a mis costados teniendolos inmobiles con su fuerte control. Me asustè cuando senti su mano caliente bajar despacio por mi espalda. Sus dedos largos entraron dentro de mi bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y entendi rapido que estaba buscando mi celular. Su mano buscò otros segundos mas y era claro que el celular no era su unico objetivo. Apreto de hecho la parte baja de mi espalda antes de sacar mi celular de mis jeans. Un gemido se escapo de mis labios semiabiertos haciendole hacer de inmediato un guiño divertido.

Quede en silencio mientras Harry escribia su numero, senti un bip despues de unos cuantos segundos y entendi que se habia mandado un mensaje de mi celular. Ahora tenia mi numero.

Que diablos estaba pasando? Me habia separado de mis amigos por nos mas de 5 minutos y ahora estaba en frente a un chico que evidentemente tenia una sola cosa en la mente.

Una respiraciòn caliente me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando puso el celular en su sitio. Casi me faltò el aire mientra Harry premiò su cuerpo contra el mio. El profundo gemido que emitio desde el fondo de la garganta me sorprendio mientras Harry encontraba placer en que mis senos estubieran premiendo contra su musculoso tòrax.

**"Basta" **supliquè dèbilmente

Sentì su pecho vibrar cuando riò. Sus carnosos labios se acercaron a mi oido otra vez.

**"No lo creo, bebe. Nos divertiremos un poquito"**

Temble ante sus palabras. Harry me asustaba, pero esta vez mi miedo me hizo reaccionar. Se alejò ligeramente antes de que mi mano entrara en contacto con su rostro. Claramente no se lo esperaba visto la expresiòn enojada que asumieron sus duros rasgos. Su mejilla izquierda se coloreo de una tinta roseada antes de que me apretara con fuerza los brazos.

**"Puedo decir que serà un desafio" **casi gruñò** "Me gusta esta cosa" **sonriò

Bajò la cabeza, empujando la mia a un lado antes de que sus labios apretaran mi cuello, mientras sus cabellos rizados me hacian cosquillas en las mejillas. Con renuencia me dejo andar por un brazo, asi de poder tener la parte posterior de mi cabeza para evitar que me escapara. En ese mismo instante apoye la mano sobre su pecho en señal de protesta, tratando de empujarlo apenas lo senti chupar con insistencia.

**"Harry" **le supliquè

Apretè en un puño su polo; el agudo dolor se intensifico cuando sus dientes tocaron mi piel. Su risa ansimante soplò sobre mi cuello cuando probè desesperadamente de combatir contra su dominante fuerza antes de que continuarò a jalar la sangre. La sensaciòn era un poco tenue solo por la atenciòn de sus suaves labios. Pero Harry no me permitio de relajarme por mucho, mordiendo codiciosamente mi cuello con los dientes. Quede casa sin aire cuando su lengua acariciò la parte ahora sensible, dejando tambien algunos besos. Soplò en aquel punto mojado, causando un escalofrio que atraversò todo mi cuerpo.

Harry retrocediò de un paso sonriend cuando jale mi brazo de su agarre . Mis dedos se movieron en alto asia mi cuello, y respirè profundo cuando toquè la parte adolorida. Saltè por el miedo cuando se acercò de nuevo.

**"Eres mia ahora" **dijo en voz baja

Su mirada lujuriosa observò todo mi cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies antes de que se girara y se alejara. Quede aturdida por algunos segundos, incapaz de elaborar lo que habia pasado.

**"Mierda" **maldecì

Me abrì paso entre los numerosos cuerpos calientes, ayudandome con los codos, tratando deseperadamente de encontrar a mis amigos. Cuando los alcanzè, estaban animadamente riendo y hablando, completamente al oscuro de todo lo que habia sucedido pocos segundos antes. Abri la boca para hablar pero me interrupieron

**"Que pasò?" **pregunto Zoe, preocupada

**"Y-Yo..."**

Lucy movio las largas curvas oscuras de mis cabellos sobre mis hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vieron

**"Woah" **Charlotte abriò la boca **"Quien diablos te lo hizo?"**

Me arrepenti al instante de mis movimientos cuando estupidamente toque otra vez el punto adoloriente de mi cuello. Mi tacto se quedo paralizado, pero mi mirada asustada se bloqueò en un punto preciso en la otra parte de la sala. Las miradas de mis amigas se movieron curiosamente para entender que cosa, o mejor quien, estaba mirando cuidadosamente. Harry me regresò la mirada, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. Nos quedamos observandolo mientras saludava a los chicos con los que estaba hablando antes de ir directo asia la salida, pero antes capturo mi mirada otra vez. El guiño que recibi de Harry me dejo sin palabras mientras lo miraba irse.

Me gire otra vez hacia mis amigas. La boca de Charlotte se abrio para comentar lo que habia pasado pero se cerro rapidamente, incapaz de crear una frase con sentido. Fue Lucy la que rompiò el silencio

**"Holy shit..."**


	2. Capitulo 2

Bajé del taxi despues de haber pagado la parte que me correspondia. Mis amigas me saludaron y yo hice lo mismo, encaminando me después Asia la puerta de mi casa. Prácticamente me habían interrogado sobre todo lo que había pasado con Harry, y yo todavía estaba un poco aturdida por lo sucedido. Una vez en mi cuarto me saque la ropa y la bote en el cesto.

Me peiné rápidamente el pelo negro antes de acercarme a la cómoda: me puse rápido el polo de pijama, saltando en dirección del baño mientras me metía el pantalón de pijama. Prendí la luz media dormida, después cogí el cepillo y puse la pasta de dientes.

Abri la boca e inicie a labarme, inclinando la cabeza asia un lado para poner mis cabellos sobre un hombro . el cepillo cayò improvisamente de mi boca abierta llegando al caño ruidosamente.

Me quede paralizada cuando vi el pedazo de piel rojo y adolorado con puntos morados: lo acaricie con las puntas de los dedos, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Me habia marcado. Me estremecí al pensarlo, probando a desaparecer la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel y de como su lengua aliviaba el dolor de tanto en tanto causado por las mordeduras. Sus palabras **"Eres mía ahora"**todavía hacían eco en mi cabeza.

Probé a sacar a Harry de mis pensamientos, regresando rápidamente a lavarme los dientes. Acabe de prepararme para ir a dormir antes de echarme en mi cama.

Mi cabeza se giró lateralmente y acaricie el edredón hasta que encontré el creador de la improvisa vibración.

Tuve el celular alzado en frente a mi cara: el mensaje que había llegado era de parte de Harry. Mi corazón aceleró un poco mientras me daba fuerzas para abrir el mensaje.

**De: Harry**

**"Sabes?, quizás deberías cerrar las cortinas antes de desnudarte. Gracias por el espectáculo, amor. H x"**

Salte fuera de mi cama y me acerque a la ventana. Mire asia afuera, deteniendo la mirada en un grande carro negro que estaba al frente de mi calle. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuando vi a Harry apoyado al carro, tenía los brazos cruzados en su fuerte pecho: aunque en la oscuridad podía decir que tenía una sonrisita arrogante imprimida en la cara.

Se alejo de aquel, para despues rodearlo para llegar al puesto del chofer que estaba en el otro lado. antes de que me diera cuenta, el carro ya habia acelerado y estaba fuera de mi vista.

**"En que me he metido."**

**"Buenos días , Bo." **

Mi madre me llamo desde la cocina cuando me escucho bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegue a la sala me muere en el espejo colgado en la pared; me tomó pocos segundos recordarme de aquel horrible moretón que marcaba mi piel. Cubrí rápidamente mi cuello, poniendo mis cabellos sobre mis hombros y una vez complacida de mi trabajo, abrí la puerta de la cocina.

**"Buenos días ma..."**

Me bloquee en el instante que vi una masa de rizos castaños oscuros que pertenecían al chico sentado en la mesa . No estaba pasando de verdad. Con mi madre de espaldas Harry fue libre de mirar mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Me sentí avergonzada cuando me miro a la cara.

**"Oh Bo, este lindo joven estaba parado afuera, así que lo invite a pasar"**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, enseñándome sus increíbles y bien marcados hoyuelos.

**"Hola, Harry."** Me obligue a decir, educadamente

**"Hola, Bo." **

**"Mama, podemos hablar un segundo?"** Le pregunte apretando los dientes

Regale a Harry una sonrisa antes de jalar a mi madre asia la sala. Una vez segura de que el no me pudiera escuchar, inicie a hablar

**"Porqué lo invitaste a pasar?"** Susurré enojada

**"Me dijo que es tu amigo, y es muy dulce" **respondió

**"Mama, hubiera podido ser un asesino" **la regañe.

**"Obviamente no lo es, Harry es adorable." **

Alzé los ojos asia el cielo. Seguramente había utilizado su "encanto" con ella. Me frote las sienes con los dedos mientras pensaba en como salir de aquella situación. No sabía si estaba más enojada con Harry por haberse presentado en mi casa sin haber sido invitado o con mi madre por haberlo hecho entrar.

**"Hize el desayuno. Vamos" **cogió mi mano y me guió nuevamente a la cocina en la que Harry todavía estaba.

Me sonrió mientras me acercaba a el, sentándome a su lado. Salté cuando sentí su mano caliente moverse por mi pierna: lo aleje inmediatamente, sintiéndolo reír en silencio. Tenia la horrible sensación de que el se divertía cuando yo reaccionaba. Mi madre nos daba la espalda , concentrada en no quemar lo que contenía la sartén.

**"Mmmm" **gimió Harry silenciosamente.

Se inclinó asia mi, pero apoye mi mano sobre su hombro para evitar que se acercara mucho.

**"Para que viniste aquí?"** Susurre bruscamente.

**"Para verte."** Sonrió. Quite la mano de su caliente cuerpo.

No me gustaba la manera en la que sus ojos tenían contacto con los míos. Debía haber otra razón por la cual se había presentado sin invitación. Bajè la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Me asuste cuando sentí su mano apoyarse debajo de mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo de nuevo.

**"Quiero salir contigo mañana en la noche" **dijo

Temblé al escuchar sus palabras, las que sonaban más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando mi madre se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**"Q-que?"** Tartamudee

**"Oh, sería magnífico, no es cierto, Bo?"** Dijo ella

Harry saco la mano de mi cara para apoyarla en mi rodilla debajo de la mesa. Estaba por rechazar cuando mi madre intervino de nuevo.

**"Le daría mucho gusto." **

**"Porque no me llamaste en vez de venir hasta aquí?"** Le pregunte frustrada.

**"Porque habrías dicho NO**" susurro con calma

**"Y que te hace creer que no diré no ahorita?" **Pregunte duramente

Sus ojos se movieron fugazmente en dirección de mi madre, la que parecía ligeramente molesta porque non había dicho simplemente si. No había sido muy popular con los chicos nunca, por eso ella estaba feliz de que Harry se fuese presentado en nuestra puerra. para ella ese era un sueño hecho realidad, tener un lindo chico que pregunta por su hija; para mi era mi peor pesadilla.

No sólo me había hecho un chupetón horrible, para colpo contra mi voluntad, sino que también me había visto en ropa interior, todo en pocas horas. Y como si no fuera suficiente, me daba miedo. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, mi madre y Harry ya habían decidido la hora en la que me hiba a recoger el día siguiente. Mi boca se abrió hasta el piso cuando Harry me hizo un guiño.

**"Bien, me tengo que ir. Gracias por los pancakes señora Ellis."**

**"Llámame Hearher." **

Le sonrió antes de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado hasta entonces. Quede paralizada cuando se inclinó hacia mi para dejarme un beso en la mejilla.

**"Bo, acompáñalo a la puerta."** Me solicitó mi madre con mucha calma.

Resoplé mientras me paraba de la silla con mi madre detrás que me empujaba asia él. La puerta de la cocina de cerró despacio y me quede sola en el ingreso con Harry. No perdió ni un segundo y me empujo contra la pared.

Mis ojos se cerraron al instante con una señal de dolor mientras tenia su cuerpo contra el mío, manteniéndome quieta. Mis muñecas estaban encerradas en una de sus grandes manos. Lo vi sonreír mientras trataba de aumentar la distancia entre nosotros, pero el era muy fuerte.

**"No lo hagas." **Supliqué

Harry ignoro mi protesta, sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente mi mejilla. Mis largos cabellos fueron alejados de mi hombro mientras miraba el chupetón que había creado en mi piel. Su boca dibujo una sonrisa.

**"Te dona." **Susurro en mi oreja.

Salte cuando premio sus labios en mi cuello; Almenos tenía cuidado en no aplastar muy fuerte. Me relaje un poco cuando se alejó, rogando en que fuera la fin de esa tortura y que se hubiese ido. Pero desafortunadamente eso no paso.

Harry se quedo cerca a mi, así de cerca que hasta sus rizos me hacían cosquillas en una mejilla mientras me dejaba un beso en el lugar donde mi mandíbula encontraba mi cuello.

**"Hueles bien."** Dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Me aplastó dolorosamente las muñecas contra la pared antes de acercar su cintura a la mía. Me queje ante su rudo contacto, mientras que a Harry se le escapó un profundo gemido desde la garganta.

Mi cabeza cayo asia adelante sobre su hombro: sentía como si mis piernas me estuvieran por abandonar en cualquier momento. Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente mientras su respiración aumentaba. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Harry me había dejado. Me gire para encontrarlo al lado de la puerta.

**"Nos vemos mañana en la noche Bo."** Me dedico un guiño antes de irse.

Mi cabeza giraba mientras me apoyaba en la pared, resbalando hasta llegar al piso.

_**Hooola! =)**_

_**aquí esta el segundo capítulo! :) me encanta esta historia :) Harry es tierno y malo a la vez... Es xkfkkcfjckdkdkkenfjfkf ... Espero les gusté tanto como a mi :) ... Díganme que piensan de la historia en los comentarios. Si quieren contactar a la autora original es han_rawrr y yo soy: HiHoranImFood o LikeaCurlyPanda. comenten... Si? Gracias. Besos -G.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

El día siguiente.

**"Estas bromeando.'** Dijo Zoe incrédula

**"Me gustaría."**

Baje la mirada sobre mis manos mientras un suspiro profundo salía de mis labios. Cuando alzé la cabeza las 2 chicas presentes me estaban mirando. Lucy inició a girar lentamente en la silla, y de la expresión que tenía en la cara supuse que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**"Bien, que piensas hacer?" **Me pregunto Zoe.

Ella estaba sentada al lado mío en mi cama, nuestras espaldas estaban apoyadas en la cabecera de la cama.

**"No puedo hacer mucho, sabe donde vivo." **

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrí dejando entrar a Charlotte, que se inclinó para desamarrares las zapatillas antes de sacárselas. Puso sus cabellos detrás de sus hombros tratando de controlar los mechones rebeldes

**"Perdón, estoy retrasada, que me he perdido?" **

Lanzo su bolsa en el piso antes de subir a la cama cruzando las piernas. Me miro esperando una respuesta, pero fue Lucy la que habló.

**"Bo esta siendo acosada por un extremamente fascinante chico pero que al mismo tiempo da miedo, el que la siguió hasta su casa, la vio en ropa interior y se presentó en su cocina el día siguiente, y también se convirtió en el casi mejor amigo de su madre."** Explicó Lucy.

Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron como platos, mientras que su mirada se movía de una cara a las otras.

**"Oh, y tiene que salir con él esta tarde." **Concluyo Lucy.

**"Q-que?" **

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo lo que le habían contado. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

**"Harry te siguió hasta tu casa? Sabía qué teníamos que quedarnos contigo anoche!"**Charlotte alzo los brazos al aire.

**"No puedes simplemente decirle no?"** Preguntó Zoe

**"Pero ahora sabe donde vivo, y mi madre piensa que el es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. Hubieras tenido que escucharla ayer, estaba feliz. Y además,todos conocemos su reputación, no quiero que alguien que yo quiero se haga daño."** Lucy plantó los pies en el suelo cuando escuchó mis palabras, dejando de girar nerviosamente en la silla.

**"Bien, y que me dices si la que se pudiera hacer daño fueras tu?"** Dijo con calma.

Puse mis manos en mis ojos, rogando en no haber encontrado Harry nunca. La situación no hubiera podido ser peor de lo que era. Mi mente vagaba, pensando en que no tenía idea en donde me llevaría a nuestra "cita". En realidad utilizaba el termine "cita" generalmente ya que no tenía intención de pasar una noche con Harry, sabiendo muy bien que para el hiba a ser otra oportunidad para tocarme.

Me apoye en el hombro de Zoe y ella me abrazo.

**"Todo ira bien." **Trato de tranquilizarme.

Pero algo en su tono me hizo pensar en que ni ella misma podía convencerse a si misma con esas palabras.

Gire un poco en Tumblr desde mi portátil, echada boca abajo con las piernas cruzadas en el aire. Una ola de ansia se apoderó de mi cuerpo apenas vi el reloj apoyado en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama: dentro de poco la tortura de ver a Harry iba a empezar.

Me pase fácilmente los dedos entre los cabellos, todavía húmedos después de la ducha.

**"Bo?"** Mi madre me llamo detrás de la puerta.

**"Entra."**

Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa que tenía dibujada cuando entro, desapareció apenas me vio recostada en mi cama.

**"Porque todavía no te has cambiado? Harry llegara dentro de poco!."**

Alzé los ojos al cielo: si solo hubiera sabido como era el de verdad... Se acercó a mi ropero, pero la bloquee rápidamente. Me pare de mi cama y me quede parada en frente a ella.

**"Mama, puedo hacerlo sola."** Suspire

**"No te demores mucho." **

Cuando cerró la puerta de mi cuarto a su espalda me bote de nuevo sobre mi cama, maldiciendo en voz baja. Gire bruscamente la cabeza cuando sentí vibrar mi celular detrás mío.

Lo cogí y abrí el mensaje.

**De: Harry "Te llevaré a cenar. Ponte algo sexy. H x"**

No respondí, lanzando el celular sobre la cama mientras abría el armario. Saque un top pensando que era bonito y no "sexy". Mis manos cogieron los bordes del polo que tenía pero antes de sacármelo mire afuera desde la ventana y cerré las cortinas.

Me desvestí votando la ropa al suelo antes de saltar por el cuarto poniéndome los pantalones estrechos.  
Mis cabellos cayeron suaves sobre mis hombros mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo. Me maquille un poco, haciendo que mis cejas parecieran más largas y oscuras. Apliqué también un brillo claro en los labios y un poco de colorete en mis mejillas. Respire profundamente para después suspirar.

**"Mierda."** Dije cuando escuche mi celular vibrar de nuevo. Pase el nudo en la garganta que se me había creado mientras lo cogía.

Por suerte era un mensaje de parte de Lucy.

**De: Lucy "Ten cuidado, las chicas y yo estamos pensando en ti. Xx" **

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi cara cuando supe que ellas estaban hay para mi. Puse el celular en la bolsa junto con las llaves y otras cosas esenciales, después di una ojeada al reloj: Harry llegaría en 10 minutos, y improvisamente sentí como si tuviera mi corazón en la boca. Odiaba todo eso.

Era cómo esperar hacer un examen o estar sentado en la oficina de un médico sabiendo que tienes que hacerte una inyección.

Alzé las orejas cuando sentí un carro estacionarse afuera. Corrí para llegar a la ventana, mire afuera detrás de las cortinas: Harry bajo de su grande carro negro antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Cogí mi casaca del ropero sin preocuparme de recoger la muleta que cayó. Me puse las zapatillas y abrí la puerta de mi cama: si todo acababa antes, sería mejor.

**"Bo! Harry ya llego." **

**"Ya voy!"** Grite No quería parecer pesimista pero esta situación me estaba asustando mucho. Con tranquilidad baje las escaleras encontrado a mi madre en la sala de pie esperándome.

**"Estas hermosa."** Sonrió

**"Gracias mamà."** Nuestras cabezas se giraron en la dirección de donde venían los golpes. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de empujar me delicadamente en dirección de la puerta.

Me gire justo en tiempo para verla desaparecer, dejándome sola en el ingreso. Respire profundo, tratando de prepararme.

No fue de ayuda de todas maneras; no creo que cualquier tipo de preparación me habría ayudado en aquel momento.

Mi mano cogió la manija temblando; abrí la puerta encontrando en frente a mi una figura alta, con hoyuelos que enmarcaban la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

**"Hola, belleza"**

_**Hooola! (de nuevo) lol**_

_**tenia ganas de escribir asi que traduci el tercer capitulo ase poco, estamos todavia en el inicio... tenemos que llegar a los capitulos mas importantes, que seràn una boomba ahahaha.**_

_**Bueno, diganme que piensan de la historia en los comentarios. si quieren contactar a la autora original en titter es: han_rarr y si me quieren contactar a mi soy HiHoranImFood o LikeaCurlyPanda**_

_**besos, -G**_


End file.
